


Sweat-Bands

by akisun



Series: Nalu hearts [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Mostly Nalu, semi-cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akisun/pseuds/akisun
Summary: Lucy glared contemplatively at the way the fuzzy cloth felt around her wrist. And at how it’s red color coincidentally matched perfectly with her guild mark.OR:Natsu and Lucy suddenly have matching sweat-bands
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Nalu hearts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847407
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Sweat-Bands

**Author's Note:**

> While rewatching Fairy tail I noticed how in the episode "The Phantom Lord" Lucy is suddenly just wearing a red sweat-band. You bet I made a nalu fanfic out of that- HAHA

Lucy overlooked her two friends that had decided to take over her bed, a drop of sweat falling down her forehead. Gray and Erza were fast asleep. That only left Natsu and Happy, surprising as it was they were the only ones still awake, other than Lucy herself. That left her two options. Sleep… or interact…

“Lucy” Happy looked up at her tiredly. “I can hear you thinking from over here. Play cards with me” He demanded matter-factly. A deep blush coated the blond's cheeks, more out of frustration than embarrassment. This damn cat…!

“Shut up cat” She growled but scooted over to him none-the-less. What was the harm anyway, he had just unknowingly solved her inner turmoil? “What are we playing?”

Natsu turned his head to face her, showing off his usual face splitting grin. “Duck Duck Goose!”  
The celestial mage rose a confused eyebrow, the skin over it twitching in annoyance.

“How the hell are you playing Duck Duck goose with cards!?” She whispered in exasperation. There was no way these two were that stupid! It wasn't possible.

Natsu ignored her, holding out an ace of cards, a smug smirk settling on his face. “Goose. Looks like I won again, Happy!” The cat fell back in exasperation, spreading the cards all around him with tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

“No fair Natsu!” He cried flying up to the boy's face. “You’re cheating! I know it!” The dragon slayer held his hands up in defense, the teasing smirk still dormant of his lips, the movement of his hands gone noticed by a curious Lucy.

“Maybe I’m just too good at this-”

“Hey, Natsu?” The blond interrupted their argument before it could go too far. She still gazed at his raised hands analytically, her head bent slightly to the side. Natsu peered around Happy’s round head, staring at Lucy with the same expression. 

“What’s up?” He asked.

The blond pointed to his wrist. “Why do you wear that?” A sound in question escaped his throat as the boy looked at where she was pointing. He surveyed his wrist for a few seconds trying to make sense of what the girl had asked him. There, snugly wrapped under his left hand sat a black wristband. That was what she was so curious about?

“I don’t know” Natsu shrugged nonchalantly, moving a certain blue cat out of the way. “It’s just comfy. Why do ya’ ask?”

“I-I don’t know…” The blond answered truthfully, once again feeling her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. “I just… hadn’t noticed until now”

The two remained silent as Happy set up for another round of cards, this time fit for three people. He paused, looking as Natsu studied the blond in front of him with a contemplative expression. And at the girl who squeezed her hands together on her knees, nervously fiddling with the hem of her pink shorts, looking anywhere but directly at the cause of her nervousness. What a weirdo…

“I got it!” Natsu popped a fist into his open palm, his mouth placed in an ‘O’ shape as he stared past Lucy’s head. Lucy flinched, snapping out over her weird fit and shooting a half-hearted glare in his direction.

“Be quiet!” She scolded, holding a finger to her lips. “Gray and Erza are asleep!” The fire mage only rolled his eyes unapologetically as he got up from his seat on the ground, walking towards the wall by her table and rummaging through his bag. The girl sent Happy a confused look in which he astoundedly shot back.

Natsu abruptly stopped shoveling through his pack, a glint in his eye as he pulled out what he was searching for. “Found it” He muttered quietly, walking back over to the pair of bemused wizards. He set his eyes on the blond.

“Lucy.”

“N-Natsu- eek!” Lucy shrieked as Natsu suddenly snatched up her left hand, holding it in a surprisingly gentle embrace. The boy slid something over her fingers, turning it to fit just below her guild mark. Lucy stared at him in silent question as he moved away, proudly folding his arms over his bare chest.

“There!” He exclaimed, shooting her another wide grin as he sat down, absentmindedly tugging his scarf away from his face.

Lucy glared contemplatively at the way the fuzzy cloth felt around her wrist. And at how it’s red color coincidentally matched perfectly with her guild mark. Was it just a coincidence? Why had he given her this..?

“So we can match” Natsu answered her thoughts, speaking when he noticed the slight shift in her eyes. The celestial wizard gazed at Natsu hazily, seemingly in her own world. Happy gave the dragon slayer a look but said nothing as he placed the last card on the ground.

“Match…” She murmured quietly before staring directly into his eyes. The boy was a bit taken back from the intensity of the emotions swirling beneath her dark glossy chocolate orbs, but he brushed it off, smiling sweetly. Lucy returned it in kindness, a small blush coating her cheeks from how wide she was grinning.

“A present” She breathlessly whispered into deaf ears. Of course with their boosted hearing, Natsu and Happy heard it. “Thank you, Natsu”

“Of course” Natsu rocked himself from side to side, suddenly feeling himself beaming down at her. “What’re friends for?”

“Yeah, stop being a weirdo” Happy chimed in teasingly. The smile on Lucy's face froze, her eyelids scrunching in a very threatening manner. She sighed observing the steady stack of cards in front of her.

“Just tell me how to play your stupid game”

“Well,” Happy snickered. “You pick up the cards like this,”- She nodded- “ And then you stack them!”

“Weren't you playing Duck Duck Goose!?”

Happy shook his head. “What are you talking about Lucy? You’re such a weirdo”

Natsu laughed in agreement. “ HAHA, Lucy’s a weirdo!”

“Stop calling me that!”


End file.
